


Holes

by stardust_escuella



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda nsfw??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_escuella/pseuds/stardust_escuella
Summary: Javier has so many holes in his socks and the reader decides to do something about it. Inspired by the pyjama update!
Relationships: Javier Escuella & Reader, Javier Escuella & You, Javier Escuella/Reader, Javier Escuella/You
Kudos: 35





	Holes

**Author's Note:**

> this has been posted on my tumblr @javi-escuella but i just got this account so i decided to post here as well :)  
> hope you enjoy!

"-And if you useless little brats wouldn't talk back so much we wouldn't have this problem! Now, shut up and get back to work!" 

Miss Grimshaw pointed a stern finger in the very red face of Karen Jones before marching off, you could imagine the trail of dust she left as she stomped away in a furious rage. Karen flipped the older woman the bird once she turned around, muttering a very elaborate string of curse words under her breath.

"Stupid old hag. I swear - no - I promise I'm gonna kill her one day... mark my words," Karen ranted to the rest of the girls, her hands finding themselves back in the murky water of the laundry bucket.

Mary-Beth shook her head while Tilly did her best to bite back a snicker. I didn't pay much attention, just keeping my head down in hopes that I wouldn't be Grimshaw's next target.

It was just another day in camp. It was quiet around this time, the late afternoon being a prime time for whatever shenanigans the men saw fit for that day, leaving the rest of us to laze around or keep busy with whatever chores needed attention. We were left with a particularly long laundry list of things that had to be ticked off before our heads could even dream of touching the pillow for the night.

As disheartening that would be to any sane person on the planet, it was even more so today because I had planned for a small surprise. The surprise itself wasn't anything extravagant, in fact, very mundane in it of itself, but still something I had been meaning to get to. My lover, Javier, bless his soul. He is a sweetheart, my light in the dark life we live, anything I could have wanted in a partner and more. There is not a day that goes by where I don't secretly thank whoever is up there for pinning us together. With that being said, for the love of god was the man stubborn about his nighttime attire.

I'd been with Javier for almost 3 months now, knowing him for just over half a year, and he has yet to change up what he wears to bed. Not that there was anything wrong with it, a soft white cotton union shirt that he would often leave slightly unbuttoned, pants that would only make an appearance on cooler nights, and some socks. Well, not just some socks but the same socks with more holes than he has toes. For a man who cares so much about his appearance, he seems to be very selective on when that applies. All jokes aside, I've been meaning to fix them up for him and somehow, he always finds a way to intervene. Today I planned to change that.

I sat back as I used my arm to push some hairs away from my face, looking down at the bucket by my knees. Bill's blood-stained shirt floated in the brown waters, meaning I would have to change the water soon. I grumbled to myself, my fingers curling against the wet fabric as I began rubbing it against the washboard yet again.

I mindlessly listened to the girls chat for the rest of the day, only piping up when I had something to say. They spent a good amount of time teasing Mary-Beth about that poor O'Driscoll boy, not a conversation I necessarily wanted to keep. I did have to intervene when they wouldn't let up, I remembered getting teased like that, it wasn't so long ago either. None the less, my mind was filled with camp gossip as the hours went by.

It wasn't until the evening that I finished my chores and a few of the men started rolling back into camp. After helping Pearson with the last finishing touches for tonight's stew, I giddily made my way across camp towards Javier and I's shared tent, grabbing the items, and making my way to the group of girls I had to briefly abandon. I sat next to Tilly who had Mary-Beth's head in her lap, her fingers weaving braids into her hair. I gave them a smile as I sat but quickly got down to work, starting with some of the larger holes.

Mary-Beth squinted her eyes, her brows furrowing.

"I thought you were all done for the day," she said, watching as I fumbled with threading the needle.

"I am. Just something I been meaning to fix up for Javier," I explained nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Awww! Young love, it's so precious!" Mary-Beth clapped, though definitely slightly sarcastic.

Tilly shook her head and giggled, my cheeks going red from embarrassment.

"I'm sure you know all about that! Or should I ask Kieren instead?" I quipped.

It was now Mary-Beth's turn in the limelight, her small hands quickly covering up her face.

"Y'all are too much," Tilly laughed, eyes still fixed on the braid she was working on.

No more than 20 minutes later, the sun had set into the horizon, darkness blanketing the camp. The only light we got came from a small oil lamp to my side as well as the soft glow of the scout fire in the distance. Tilly and Mary-Beth both had a bowl of stew in hand, giggling to each other about something Lenny had said to Sean not too long ago.

I was almost done at this point, I'd only had to finish stitching up one more hole. The sound of footsteps coming in our direction pulled me from my work, my eyes going wide once I saw who it was. I pulled one of the shirts from the clean laundry pile into my lap, making it look like I'd been working on it while simultaneously composing myself.

Javier walked up to where we sat, standing just at the foot of our blanket, guitar in hand. We all turned our heads up towards him, welcoming smiles on our faces.

"Buenas noches, chicas..." Javier smiled down at the two ladies, "...mi amor."

He turned his head to me, sending a dashing smile my way as he tipped his bowler hat slightly. I rolled my eyes at the extra gesture but couldn't suppress the warmth that spread through my bones.

"What are you up to?" he pondered. Though his question was for the group, his eyes were fixed on my task in particular.

"Oh, we're just keeping (y/n) some company while she finishes up," Tilly explained, Mary-Beth only nodding at the other woman's words.

Javier looked at me for some sort of continuation of Tilly's explanation.

"I'm just finishing up the last of my chores," I told him, gesturing to the shirt in my lap.

He tutted, hard lines forming at the fronts of his brows. "But it's so late!"

"Ah, you know how Grimshaw can get," I shrugged, "what about you?"

I gestured to the instrument in his hand, quickly changing the topic.

"I was looking for you, actually," Javier said, shooting a sheepish smile towards the other woman to show he intended no offence, "I was just about to start playing and I was really hoping to hear that lovely voice of yours, querida."

My cheeks dusted a soft pink shade, pulling my eyes away from the man and back to my friends, who were watching us like children. Mary-Beth had already gone full romance-novel mode, practically bursting at the seems while Tilly was much more conservative, giggling to herself.

"I'd love to but I gotta finish up here. Why don't you go save me a seat by the fire, though?" I told him softly, looking back up at my partner.

"That's not a problem, mi amor. I can keep you company if you'd like! Play a bit for you ladies while you're finishing up!" he offered.

As much as I hated brushing off Javier, I knew I couldn't have him sitting here while I finished up. I shook my head at his words, matching the pout that formed on my partner's face.

"Thank you, Javi, but-" a loud, drunken cheer coming in the direction of the main fire cut me off, "- it sounds like they're already waiting for you."

I smirked slightly, cocking my head towards the sound. He peered in that direction for just a moment before looking back down at me, his lips pressing into a thin line.

"But-"

"Ah, ah! No buts!" I cut him off, "Really, it's okay. You guys go too. Go have some fun, I won't take too long. I should be over in just a bit."

Mary-Beth and Tilly shared a look before looking back over to me, slightly dumbfounded. I was quick to shoot down any rebuttals, shooing away the trio and making sure they were gone before I could continue my work.

I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't be long. It only took me another 10-15 minutes to finish stitching up the holes, the only reason for my lack of haste being the fact that I could barely see. Nonetheless, they were done and I was overjoyed to tack it off of my own mental list. They looked awful and he would definitely be getting new ones as a gift in the future, but for now, they were fixed.

I headed back towards our tent to drop off his things as well as to grab myself a shawl. Finally, I made my way over to the main campfire, setting myself down next to Javier, who was sat cross-legged on a thin blanket. He smiled wildly at my appearance, eyes never leaving mine as he continued to strum along to a simple tune. We sat at the fire till late in the night, lasting through the different groups that came and went. We shared stories and chatted about our day, whether it was just between us or with whoever cared to listen. I'd always love the night time for this reason. Camp was always busy, sometimes more so at night if there was a heist planned, but nights for me usually meant spending time with Javier, and there was really nothing more I could ask for.

By the time 1:30 came around, I was curled into Javier's side, swaying slightly to the tune he was strumming. My eyes were getting heavier by the second, in fact, I'd say it was his guitar lulling me to sleep. I'd caught Javier's attention once a yawn passed through my lips.

"Tired?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

I only nodded in response, pulling my shawl closer to my body. He pressed his fingers flat against the neck of his guitar, silencing the instrument.

"Let's get to bed then, hm?" he asked, but we both knew damn well what the answer to that question was.

Again, I nodded, allowing myself to get pulled to my feet by the man beside me. He had an arm around my waist and the other carried his guitar as we walked across the camp to our tent. He held the canvas flaps open for me as we both ducked inside, my tired fingers quickly beginning their search for the candle we had. Upon finding it, I struck a match, lighting the wick of the very short candle - I would have to ask Javier to find a new one for us soon. A soft, honey-coloured glow spread throughout the small area, finally allowing us to see. I caught a glimpse of Javier, noticing him place his guitar down with care before turning to tie down the tent flaps for the night. It didn't mean much for privacy's sake, but it was nice to not be woken up by harsh gusts of wind.

I sluggishly padded over to the chest we shared, grabbing one of Javier's older shirts that I'd been sleeping in lately. As I began fumbling with my buttons, another yawn slipped, my body shaking slightly as it passed. I was so overly tired from today, damn Grimshaw better expect nothing from me for the next 3 weeks.

I relaxed almost immediately when two large hands found their way onto my shoulders, fingers kneading my tired muscles. Javier began pressing chaste kisses down my neck and across my shoulder, a sigh slipping from my lips as he did.

"Need some help?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

His fingers gently replaced mine on the buttons, undoing the top few. I frowned, shaking my head slightly as I yawned again.

"Sorry, Javi, I'm not up to it tonight-"

He tutted, pausing his fingers just to press soft kisses against my neck once again.

"Hey, nothing like that... I just want to take care of mi novia," he murmured into my skin.

I hummed, eyes fluttering shut as I leaned further into his chest. Pleased with my response, he continued to work on the small buttons again, unclipping them one by one till my dress fell loose and slipped to the floor. I was now left in my undergarments, the cold nipping at my exposed skin. There was something so intimate about this moment, being undressed by your partner is largely seen as an overly sexual act, but in reality it wasn't even close to it. He made me feel safe, cared for, loved, just by the way his calloused fingers danced across my skin.

After a few moments passed, he took me by the arms, turning me around so I was now facing him. I watched as his dark eyes travelled my skin, his lips curling into a smile.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, mi amor?" he pondered, eyes still not meeting mine.

I almost laughed, rolling my eyes at his words. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

He chuckled, bring up a hand to take my chin in two fingers, eyes now meeting mine.

"That's all? I'm going to have to start saying it more often then."

I smiled, my cheeks going red as he leaned in to connect our lips. It was nothing more than a short, sweet kiss, one that still sent butterflies into my stomach. When he pulled away he flashed me a smile before grabbing the shirt I held in my hands. He helped me slip into his old everyday shirt, doing up each of the buttons with care before gently flattening out any creases on my chest. I leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, my way of saying thank you, then turned to lay myself down on the thin bedroll.

My half-lidded eyes lazily followed Javier's movements, watching as he turned to the chest to grab his own night time attire. I gladly admired his toned body as he slowly stripped down to nothing but his boxers. Was he playing into it because he knew that I was watching? Obviously. I wasn't about to start complaining though. Once he slipped his shirt on and started doing up his buttons I let my head fall back, my eyelids falling shut. Nothing but the soft ruffling of clothing could be heard. Then, Javier began laughing to himself, lowly chuckling. My head perked up again, squinting my eyes slightly.

"What is it?" I questioned, confused about what he found so humorous.

"Someone must have gotten fed up - ha- fixed my socks it seems," he chuckled, slipping the fabric onto his feet.

I smirked to myself, letting my head fall back again. "I was hoping you'd notice."

Javier's jaw dropped slightly, his head snapping towards me.

"You didn't."

"Hmmm, I did."

He sighed, shaking his head. Finally done dressing, he walked over to the bedroll, sitting himself down next to me. I shuffled over a bit so he could get more comfortable, both laying on our sides to look at one another. His expression didn't read anger, but more sadness. I frowned a bit in response.

"I told you not to worry about it, mi amor," he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my cheek, "you already have so much work to do. I didn't want to make you do any more than you needed to."

Again, a blush spread across my face. It was times like these that I had to ask myself how this man was even real, and to add to that, how I was lucky enough to be with him.

"It's alright, I wanted to. Besides, I already worry about you all the time so it didn't make much of a difference," I joked.

He sighed, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me into him. I looked up into the same brown eyes I'd fallen for, smiling slightly as our noses bumped.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" He said, smiling back down at me.

"I know," I teased, my hand coming up to cup his cheek.

He laughed, knowing not to take my joke to heart. It wasn't long before he pulled me down into another kiss, capturing my bottom lip between his own. We moved to a loving rhythm we'd quickly learnt, just relishing in the others touch. We pulled away minutes later, both breathless with soft smiles dancing on our lips. He stroked my cheek lovingly, leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Te quiero," he murmured, eyes half-lidded.

"I love you too," I hummed, peaking him on his lips once more before snuggling into his side.

Javier reached for the thick blanket at the foot of our bedroll, pulling the fabric over our bodies. I waited a moment for him to settle before latching myself onto him. My head rested on his chest while my hand rested on his abdomen. His own nose buried into the crook of my collarbone, the hairs of his moustache tickling my skin. As we both began to relax more and more, our breaths beginning to become more shallow and eyes heavier, I couldn't help but faintly smile.

"Just don't be surprised when those things get replaced one day."

"Hey!"


End file.
